White light emitting LEDs (“white LEDs”) include one or more photoluminescence materials (typically inorganic phosphor materials), which absorb a portion of the blue light emitted by the LED and re-emit visible light of a different color (wavelength). The portion of the blue light generated by the LED that is not absorbed by the phosphor material combined with the light emitted by the phosphor provides light which appears to the eye as being white in color. Due to their long operating life expectancy (>50,000 hours) and high efficacy (100 lumens per watt and higher), white LEDs are rapidly replacing conventional fluorescent, compact fluorescent and incandescent lamps.
Various metrics exist for quantifying the characteristics and quality of light generated by white lighting sources. The two most commonly used metrics within the solid-state lighting industry are, Correlated Color Temperature (CCT) and International Commission on Illumination (CIE) General Color Rendering Index (CRI) Ra.
The CCT of a lighting source is measured in kelvin (K) and is the color temperature of a Plankian (black-body) radiator that radiates light of a color that corresponds to the color of the light generated by the lighting source.
The General CRI Ra characterizes how faithfully a lighting source renders the true colors of an object and is based on a measure of how well a light source's illumination of eight color test samples (R1 to R8) compares with the illumination provided by a reference source. In general, the higher the value indicates its closeness to a black radiator and natural sunlight. General CRI Ra can take negative values and has a maximum value of 100. Since the color samples R1 to R8 are all pastel colors (low saturation colors “Light Grayish Red” to “Reddish Purple”) the General CRI Ra gives a useful measure of subtle differences in light output of incandescent sources which generate a full spectrum that closely resembles sunlight. However, for white LEDs whose spectrum is composed of peaks, the General CRI Ra can prove to be inadequate as it is an average measure of color rendition over a limited range of colors and gives no information of the lighting source's performance for particular colors or highly saturated colors. Thus, when characterizing full spectrum solid-state white light emitting devices the CRI color samples R9 to R12 (saturated colors “Saturated Red”, “Saturated Yellow”, “Saturated Green”, “Saturated Blue”) and R13 to R15 (“Light Skin Tone”, “Leaf Green”, “Medium Skin Tone”) should be considered to give a meaningful characterization of full spectrum light.
There is growing concern that artificial light disrupts the normal regulation of human physiology and psychology, such as hormone synthesis, sleep-wake cycle, and level of alertness. In particular, recent evidence indicates that high color temperature (5000K) and high Illuminance light, such as for example light generated by LEDs, suppress pre-sleep melatonin secretion as well as reduce subjective alertness. It has also been reported that blue light has a greater tendency than other colors to affect living organisms through the disruption of their biological processes which rely upon natural cycles (circadian) of daylight and darkness. It is believed that exposure to blue light late in the evening and at night can be detrimental to health.
Various metrics have been proposed for predicting the melatonin suppression effect. Two of the more common metrics for measuring circadian stimulus are Circadian Action Factor (CAF) and (ii) Melanopic Response (MR). CAF and MR are the ratio of the circadian luminous efficacy of radiation (CER) to luminous efficacy of radiation (LER) and each provide a measure of the brains sensitivity to light, that is, a measure of human non-visual sensitivity to light. CAF is based on studies that measure human melatonin levels before and after exposure to specific wavelengths of light to establish a Circadian Action Spectrum (CAS). CAF, denoted acv, is the ratio of the circadian efficacy to luminous efficacy of radiation. MR is based on the absorption spectrum of the melanopsin photopigment found in mammalian ipRGCs (intrinsically photosensitive Retinal Ganglion Cells) to establish a melanopic response spectrum. MR is the ratio of the circadian efficacy to luminous efficacy of radiation. Recently, a new metric Equivalent Melanopic Lux (EML) has been proposed that is weighted to the spectral response of the ipRGCs.
Currently in the LED lighting industry, full spectrum LED devices seek to generate white light with a General CRI Ra equal to 100 such as is exhibited by incandescent lamps and black body radiation. Such LEDs, however, are found to sacrifice efficacy by 15 to 30% compared with white LEDs that generates light with a CRI Ra of about 80 (CRI80).
The present invention arose in an endeavor to overcome at least in part the shortcomings of known full spectrum LEDs and provide a full spectrum light emitting device with a efficacy at least approaching that of current CRI80 devices.